Rejection
by Mamoo
Summary: It's a terrible thing. Sometimes even the strongest of us need a shoulder to cry on. Ike/Elincia, Ike/Mia.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting another multi-chapter with one already going, but the lack of reviews for all three of my stories has provoked me to begin another. Dunno why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fire Emblem.**

* * *

Ike walked down to the forest near the Greil mercenary's fort, listening to the clanking of his armour, of which he wore little. Entering the forest, he observed the worn path that lay in front of him, he took this path at dawn everyday, always for the same reason. A duel. He always knew his partner, he always knew what stance to take, when to attack, and what his partner would do. This was not down to intuition, it was down to consistency.

"Hey boss!" Mia exclaimed as her commander entered the clearing, the same clearing he entered every day.

"Mia, you ready to lose again?"

"Nope, I'm gonna win this time, I'm sure of it!"

"You say that everyday, and you still lose."

"Well, maybe I will actually win this time." Mia drew her sword from its sheath and threw the empty sheath on the ground. Her commander drew his sword from the sheath on his back. Both duelists circled each other, sword in hand, ready to strike.

It was Ike to make the first move, utilising the short distance between him and Mia to make an attempt at thrusting Ragnell into her shoulder. The would be victim easily dodged the attack and countered with a slash to the chest, which was parried.

"Heh, not bad, boss!" Mia teased as they circled once more. Ike made an attempt to slash her leg, which was pulled out of the line of fire just in time.

"Close Mia, close."

"Not close enough, boss!" The peppy girl replied as she made an attempt to skirt round Ike's defenses and stab him in the side, but to no avail. Ike retaliated by deliberately slamming his sword into Mia's, causing it to vibrate violently, in turn causing Mia to lose her grip on it. Seeing this, Ike kicked the hilt of the sword, letting it fly out of his partner's hands and onto the ground.

"Guess you didn't win this time, eh Mia?" Ike taunted as he relaxed his stance.

"Guess again!" Mia raised her leg and her foot made solid contact with Ike's groin, causing him to bend over and drop Ragnell.

"That's...Not fair." Ike wheezed, clutching his private parts.

"You're being bigger than me isn't fair, but I don't complain." Mia sat next to her companion, who was still bent over and holding his groin. "Stop complaining! It can't hurt that much!"

"You have no idea!" Ike managed to sit next to Mia at remove his hands from between his legs.

"Whatever."

"Hey, Mia, that's the first time an exclamation mark hasn't been put after what you said, you OK?"

"Well, it's just that...Oh, forget it!"

"No, please, tell me." Ike put an arm round Mia to comfort her.

"It's just that, have you ever felt like you need to say something, but can never find the words to say it?"

"I have." Ike stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"What about?"

"Elincia."

"Oh right." Mia tapped the side of her nose and smiled knowingly.

"Precisely." Ike smiled back and looked up at the sky. "It's getting light, we'd better be getting back."

"Yeah, you're right." The both of them got up and retrieved their swords, re-sheathing them and walking back to the fort together.

* * *

At the breakfast table Mia sat between Ike and Titania, whilst Ike sat between Mia and Soren.

"So, how long have you had a crush on the queen?" Mia inquired, her curiosity and gossip loving nature getting the better of her.

"Keep it down, I don't want anyone else to know." Ike said in a hushed tone, whilst looking around nervously.

"Alright, but why'd you tell me when you don't want anyone knowing?"

"'Cause it's not really a subject I like to discuss."

"Then why'd you tell me?" Mia asked with a mouthful of egg.

"I dunno, I guess all those sparring sessions mean we really know each other." Ike replied. "So you're the only person I really trust."

"Awww, boss, I'm touched." Mia laid a hand on her chest with a mocking smile.

"Don't be."

"Oh, well, don't you trust Soren."

"I would, but he tend to write a lot of stuff down. Ashera know why."

"That's Soren for you." Mia glanced over Ike's shoulder at the small mage. "What about Titania, surely you can trust her." She gestured towards the paladin sitting behind her.

"I can, but if just feels weird confiding in an older person."

"So I'm not actually the only person you can trust."

"No, I did tell you not to be touched. Anyway, you're the only person I can trust with this."

"Oh, so I'm not older than you."

"Did you think you were?" Ike raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno, how old are you?" Mia cocked her head and gave Ike a 'you'd better not be eighteen' look.

"Twenty two."

"Huh." Mia mused.

"Why? How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Really?" Mia looked shocked at this.

"What? You think I'm older?"

"No, younger."

"Really, what age did you think I was."

"Listen, can we carry this conversation on I my room?" Ike said as he got up to leave.

"I guess I don't have a choice in the matter?" Mia asked, also getting up.

"Nah." Ike replied with a small smile.

"Fine then."

* * *

Ike entered his room and sat on the bed, Mia sitting in the chair by the desk.

"Seventeen." Ike blurted out.

"Seventeen?! Mist's fifteen!" Mia screamed.

"I'm sorry, you just look younger than nineteen." Ike put his hands up by his chest.

"Well, I suppose I can take it as a compliment." Mia looked at the mirror sitting on the desk.

"Do, if that's what gets me out of the situation." Mia let out a small laugh at this.

"Anyway, since when have you fancied Elincia?"

"It's more love that a simple fancy." Ike explained.

"Oh, get over it! It's just a crush." Mia said playfully.

"Hardly." Ike snorted.

"It doesn't matter anyway, 'cause everyone knows the queen and Geoffrey are in love."

"What?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you knew." Mia looked apologetically at Ike. "Well, I'd better go, I've got tons of stuff to do in town." Mia got up to leave.

"I'll come with you." Ike said, jumping up.

"What do you need to do in town?"

"I need to speak to Elincia."

"Ike, please don't be hard on her." Mia looked at Ike with pleading eyes.

"I won't,I just need to see how she feels." Ike said, opening the door to let his companion through.

"Alright, but please don't get angry if she rejects you."

"I said I won't and I mean it." Ike said, closing the door behind him and striding down the hallway, Mia having to take two steps to math each one of his.

* * *

**There, first chapter, R&R please, it's greatly appreciated and I'll reply to every one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two, I am writing this shortly after chapter one, so I haven't expected nor have I had any reviews, but, as always, R&R please, greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

Ike strode up to the gates of Melior keep, the gates opening before him as the gatekeeper recognised the hero of Crimea. Ike walked through the castle's many hallways to the throne room. Letting a shaky, nervous sigh escape him, he opened the ornate doors to reveal his 'crush' as Mia put it, sitting atop a gold throne, looking as elegant as the day Ike first laid eyes on her.

"Ah, sir Ike, how wonderful to see you again. I take it you have business you must speak with me about?" Elincia asked in her eloquent, if a little snobby, tone.

"Yes, I do, in private" Ike walked up to the throne.

"I see. Leave us." Elincia instructed her guards as they vacated the room, leaving just Ike and Elincia, alone.

"So? What do you need from me?" Elincia dropped her formal tone when the guards left, much to Ike's pleasure.

"I have to know about you and...me."

"What of me and you?"

"Well, do you...like...me?"

"Of course I do, it's hard not to like you."

"No, not like that, in the...other way." Ike was careful to phrase his words so as not to be too rash, but still get the message across.

"I see, I'm afraid break your heart, but no, Ike, I am in love with duke Delbray." Ike looked down at his feet upon hearing this.

"Geoffrey?"

"Indeed."

"Oh, well, good for you, yes, congratulations." Ike felt a tear make its way down his cheek, he closed his eyes. Elincia stood and made her way over to Ike. He looked up at her, tears not streaming down his face. She wrapped her arms around him as her cried into her shoulder, his tears bringing a lump to her throat as she realised just what she'd done to him.

"I'm sorry *sniff* Elincia."

"No, it's fine Ike, really. Don't worry, you'll find a much better lover than I could ever be."

"I doubt it." Ike backed a pace from Elincia, his tears stopping.

"No, of course you will. I mean, what about the sword girl?"

"What, Mia?"

"Yes, it's obvious she likes you." Elincia said with a smile.

"It is?"

"Yes, it's common gossip outside of you two, Mist always says that you don't actually spar at dawn, if you get my drift..." Ike raised an eyebrow at this.

"Does she now? Well, I can't deny that I find Mia attractive, and we are good friends. That said, I could never picture her as my lover, I mean, our personalities are like chalk and cheese." Ike seemed to look past Elincia into empty space.

"Why don't you talk to her about it? See how she feels. I can't be the only girl for you, can I?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were." Ike said defiantly.

"Come off it, Ike, plenty of people would love you, I imagine, you must be able to find another you like. Talk to Mia, and if she rejects you too, come back and talk to me again, alright?" Elincia gave Ike a kind smile.

"Thanks, your majesty." Ike smiled back.

"Ike...We've been over this in private-"

"Call you Elincia, I know, I know." With that, Ike turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Goodbye, sir Ike." Elincia called as the guards re-entered the room.

"By your leave, your majesty." Ike replied, and left the room, walking back down the corridor from which he'd first arrived.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, had slight writer's block towards the end, hope you enjoyed it and I can't stress this enough, R&R, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter may be the last, I'll see how it goes. Also, review please, this goes for all my stories.**

* * *

Ike walked solemnly back to his room in the Greil mercenaries' fort, sitting on the bed and gazing listlessly out of the window. After a few minutes with just Ike and his thoughts, a sharp knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Come." Ike called to whoever was on the other side. The door creaked open, revealing none other than the peppy swords woman, Mia.

"Hey Ike, how'd the chat go?" Ike sighed and closed his eyes. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes, what you said was exactly true. Her majesty has fallen in love with duke Delbray, she rejected me. She did it kindly, but it was rejection none the less." Ike went back to staring out of the window.

"What do you mean, kindly?" Mia asked, her insatiable curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, she broke it to me, and followed up with the whole 'I'd find someone else routine'. Hell, she even made a suggestion."

"Who?"

"You really don't want to know."

"Come on Ike, you know me, of course I want to know." Mia chirped happily.

"Fine, let me rephrase that, I really don't want you to know."

"Ah, I see, it was Soren wasn't it?"

"No!"

"Shinon?"

"What? I'm not gay, Mia!" Ike was exasperated at the girl's apparent obsession that he preferred members of the same gender.

"Oh, um, Titania?"

"No..."

"Lucia?"

"Huh?"

"A-ha, so it was Lucia!" Mia jumped up and down on the spot.

"No it wasn't!"

"Oh, wait, I know!" A huge grin appeared on Mia's face, "it was Nephenee!"

"C'mon Mia, be serious. Or even better, stop trying to guess."

"Fine, um...Can you give me a clue?"

"OK, they're one of the mercenaries."

"And they're not a boy?"

"They're not a boy, no." Mia racked her brain, apparently having gone through all of the plausible female mercenaries.

"Ilyana!" She screamed suddenly.

"No." Ike stated bluntly.

"I guess then, the only person left is...Mist."

"Mist?! Mia, that's sick!"

"Fine, but I'll keep believing that until you tell me the real person." Ike sighed.

"Fine, close your eyes." Mia did as she was told, impatience spread across her features. Suddenly, she felt something warm press against her lips, she snapped her eyes open to see that none other than her boss, Ike, was kissing her. She moaned into his mouth as he began to slip his tongue down her throat. Ike then broke the kiss.

"That give you a clue?"

"Oscar?" Mia stated coyly. Ike just laughed at her hollow attempt at a joke and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing her once more.

"I think I know now." Mia said between kisses.

"Good, I'm glad." Mia sighed.

"But I'm still just a replacement for Elincia, right?"

"Actually, it's the exact opposite."

"Huh? Whaddya mean boss?"

"Well, I've always loved you, from the moment you approached me in that dungeon I knew I wanted you. Yet as I got to know you, everything about your personality said that you weren't a love person, so I went for a silver medal, that being Elincia."

"You had this shield up the entire time?"

"Yup."

"Even though we spent most of our time together? Oh, I'm sorry, Ike! I can't imagine what I must've put you through!" Mia gave Ike an apologetic hug and stared into his azure eyes.

"Maybe, but you can't imagine the joy I' feeling right now." Ike returned the hug and gazed directly into Mia's emerald eyes.

"I'll give you all the joy you want."

* * *

**Well, I guess that's the end, R&R please, tell me if that's not really the end...**


End file.
